randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Rated Wuke Fanfics
'Story One' Will and luke sang brick, then had buttsecks they're butts hurted then they slept 'Story Two' luke and will sleeping together wake up naked have buttsecks then go back to sleep 'Story Three' will and luke at the park looking at little kids they go to the restroom and have buttsecks 'Story Four' buttsecks is getting boring so will and luke butter themselves up and have buttsecks again, then they have buttsecks again. 'Story Five' Will says "what is a condom" Luke says "i don't know" buttsecks stds 'Story Six' luke is naked will is naked they have buttsecks on the floor on the table and in bed 'Story Seven' Luke gets ready for Will to come in Will has the one perfect move ready they both say it out loud at the same time ANGRY PIRATE AND RUSSIAN CANDY CANE<3 'Story Eight' Luke has two butts will has to penises DOUBLE BUTTSECKS ... ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE S- blurghhhh, its all over wills hand, Luke wonders what it tastes like delicious 'Story Nine' Buttsecks 'Story Ten' Luke is sleeping, Will is sad, Will rapes Lukes butt, while he sleeps bitch. 'Story Eleven' luke is bored will is bored they want to try something new they had sex upside down and luke and will facked until they died 'Story Twelve' Luke tries tops, he sucks, will is tops again RAINBOW 'Story Thirteen' Sarwill is real, luke and will had buttsecks 'Story Fourteen' Luke and will make a porno, they have buttsecks cass downloads it, watches it everyday and uses her dildos while buttsecks happens, between luke and will 'Story Fifteen' Will gets tired, Luke isnt Luke rapes will in the butt what what in the butt buttseck 'Story Sixteen' Will steals one of cass's dildos selfbuttsecks, because luke is out. Luke comes home. And fucks Will In the butt, with his penis which is small but bigger then wills but still small like really small but still big enough for will Sarah also doesnts like will and sarwill doesnt exist. Meanwhile cass watchs luke and will porn. Becasue its cass and cass ships Wuke 'Story Seventeen' Cass was overwhelmed Her tushie was aching She decided that maybe Wuke porn was too explicit She settled for regular porn Meanwhile Luke and Will had buttsecks. 'Story Eighteen' Will and luke are still going strong they have buttsecks on a daily basis all day and all night long 'Story Nineteen' They don't care who is around They do it in public They do it at home They do it in the backyard they do it during school They never stop it's their love drug that they get so high and do it more. 'Story Twenty' Then one day, they spent a whole day NOT having buttsecks... so they went home... and had buttsecks 'Story Twenty One' Will was lonley Will tried buttsecks with himself it failed Luke came home they had buttsecks 'Story Twenty Two' Cass 'Story Twenty Three' Luke discoverd what a condom and stds are, Will died of stds, Luke had buttsecks with dead Will, Will came back to life, they had buttsecks. 'Story Twenty Four' The end of the world was near Luke and Will had buttsecks for one final time cass' tushie still ached to the very end EXPLOSION! It was cum. EXPLOSION. Death. Story Twenty Five (Last Chapter) 'WUKE RAINBOW~' Luke came rainbows Will loved it Buttsecks The End Category:true love Category:buttsecks Category:penis Category:omgsohot Category:luke is bottom Category:will is middle Category:and top Category:buttsecks is fun Category:why are you reading this Category:are you some kind of sexiest penis? Category:will is straight Category:k cool Category:sarwill isnt real Category:forcedromance Category:Saveluke Category:Deargodhelpme Category:closets r cool Category:gaypride17 Category:nevercleaningzacloset Category:FUCK ME LUKE Category:OKAY JUST MAKE SURE THAT IT IS SOMETHING TO REMEMBER Category:With pleasure Category:amazing Category:omfg Category:my ass Category:it hurts Category:but Category:it feels Category:so hawt Category:luke fuck me Category:harder Category:omg Category:michael Category:MY ASS HOLE Category:omgomgomgogmogm Category:my penis is small Category:UGH YOU SO GOOD AT SEX Category:JUST CARRY ON Category:COME ON BABY Category:Totallystraightbrahhhhh Category:FUCK ME AGAIN LUKE Category:HARDERRR Category:HARDERRRRRR Category:OMGISOHH SO GOOD Category:moist Category:WITH ABSOLUTE PLEASURE Category:YES Category:OMG YES Category:BEST IVE EVER HAD Category:Stickayyyyy Category:Jess is a nudist Category:Sarah does not approve Category:deal with it brah